Both sides now
by Sevena
Summary: Eine kurze Songfic über Liebe, Veränderungen und Schmerz. Abgeschlossen!


**Mir gehört nichts.. Alles gehört Frau Rowling, ich war verwirrt als ich den 6. Band gelesen habe und deswegen habe ich beschlossen ihn zu ignorieren gg**

Leider kann ich dieses Lied nicht hören ohne dabei Hermione und Severus vor mir zu sehen..

Der Song ist aus dem Soundtrack von Love Actually und gehört meiner Meinung nach zu den schönsten Liedern die je geschrieben worden sind.

Pairing: SS/HG

Nach dem Fall Voldemorts

Ich habe die Story in einem runter geschrieben, Rechtschreib- sowie Grammatikfehler dürft ihr behalten.

**Both Sides Now**

_Bows and flows of angel hair and ice cream castles in the air  
and feather canyons everywhere, I've looked at clouds that way.  
But now they only block the sun, they rain and snow oneveryone.  
So many things I would have done but clouds got in my way._

Kalter, stürmischer Wind liess sie fröstelnd die Jacke fester um ihren schmalen Körper ziehen. Es war ein grauer Tag, sie blickte gedankenverloren auf den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Tränen liefen leise und langsam über ihr Gesicht, bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre schmalen Wangen, blieben am Mundwinkel hängen und tropften stetig und immer wieder auf ihren Schal. Sie machte sich schon seit den letzten Stunden keine Mühe mehr sie wegzuwischen. Es war sowieso sinnlos, sie kamen immer wieder, unaufhörlich und unaufhaltsam. Sie fühlte sich alt und müde, so lange hatte sie gehofft, verdrängt, gebangt und geglaubt. Immer wieder vor sich selbst verleugnet, sich Erklärungen gestrickt und gerechtfertigt. Nie hätte sie gedacht das es soweit kommen würde, doch sie waren da, die grauen Wolken in ihrem Leben und sie konnte damit nicht umgehen. Es tat so weh. Mutlos seufzte sie leise.

_I've looked at clouds from both sides now,  
from up and down, and still somehow  
it's cloud illusions I recall.  
I really don't know clouds at all._

Vor dem großen Krieg arbeiteten Severus und Hermione gemeinsam an Tränken um die Verluste in ihren Reihen so gering wie möglich zu halten. Was als Notlösung gedacht war, endete in einer großen Liebe, geprägt von Vertrauen. Sie waren wie Schwarz und Weiss, ergänzten einander, zwei Bruchstücke einer Seele formten sich zu einer. Nach dem Krieg gestanden sie ihre Liebe auch vor ihren Freunden und Feinden. Erstaunlicherweise gab es kaum Anfeindungen, es war, als ob alle spürten welch große Gefühle die beiden umgaben. Nach einigen Jahren des Zusammenlebens und des Forschens an neuen Tränken entschieden sie sich ihre Liebe in einer wunderschönen Hochzeit zu besiegeln. Alles schien so wunderbar, das Leben war friedlich und wenn es kleinere Streiterein gab wurden sie schnell wieder begraben. Sie galten, bei Leuten die sie kannten, als Traumpaar und so fühlten sie sich auch.

Hermione schloss die Augen, so hatte sich so sicher gefühlt, geborgen und beschützt.

_Moons and Junes and ferris wheels, the dizzy dancing way youfeel  
as every fairy tale comes real; I've looked at love that way.  
But now it's just another show. You leave 'em laughing when yougo  
and if you care, don't let them know, don't give yourself away._

Bis es vor einigen Wochen geschah. Sie erinnerte sich als ob es eben erst geschehen wäre. Ein scharfer Schmerz zog durch ihren Körper, es tat so unglaublich weh. Sie wollte nur noch schnell einige Zaubertrankzutaten in der Winkelgasse besorgen. Da es für Anfang November schon sehr kalt war, beschloss sie schnell in ein kleines Cafe einzukehren und sich einen Milchkaffee zu gönnen. Es war noch früh am Nachmittag, Severus würde erst in einigen Stunden nach Hause zurückkehren. Er hatte seine Lehrertätigkeit nicht aufgegeben und apparierte gewöhnlich erst nach der letzten Schulstunde am Nachmittag. Sie blickte neugierig in das Cafe, um zu sehen ob nach Plätze frei waren. Da sah sie ihn. Ihr stockte der Atem. Severus saß mit einer Frau an einem der hinteren Tische. Seine Hand in ihrer verschlungen und sich gerade zu der Frau herüberbeugend um sie zu küssen. Hermione stand wie festgefroren vor dem Fenster. In ihrem Kopf schrie es : guck weg, geh, aber sie war geradezu innerlich gezwungen wie hypnotisiert auf die Szene, die sich ihr bot, zu starren. Nach dem Kuss legte Severus zärtlich seine Handinnenfläche an ihre Wange und streichelte mit dem Daumen über ihre Lippen. Die Frau lächelte .

_I've looked at love from both sides now,  
from give and take, and still somehow  
it's love's illusions I recall.  
I really don't know love at all._

Hermione apparierte sofort zurück in ihr kleines Haus, das augenblicklich an Wärme zu verlieren schien. In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach, würde sie ihn für immer verlieren? Würde er sie verlassen um mit dieser Frau zu leben? Würde sie nie wieder seine zärtllichen Hände auf ihrer Haut spüren, sich beschützt und sicher fühlen? Nein, sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen, zu groß war sie Angst alleine zurück zu bleiben. So beschloss sie abzuwarten, so weh es auch tat und so selbstzerstörerisch es auch war. Hermione glaubte, nein, sie war sich sicher, Severus würde nichts merken.

Bis zu dem Abend an dem er ihr sagte das er nicht mehr konnte. Er konnte nicht mehr bei ihr bleiben, es gäbe eine andere Frau in seinem Leben. Hermione erinnerte sich an jeden seiner Sätze, an jedes Wort, jede Betonung. Immer wieder suchte sie zwischen den Zeilen nach Hoffung, einem Zeichen. Er packte einige seiner Sachen und verliess das Haus. Zum Abschied lächelte er sie an, Hermione glaubte Trauer in seinem Blick zu sehen.

_Tears and fears and feeling proud, to say "I love you" right outloud,  
dreams and schemes and circus crowds, I've looked at life thatway.  
But now old friends are acting strange, they shake their heads,they say  
I've changed.  
Something's lost but something's gained in living every day._

Seit diesem Tag schwieg Hermione. Es war als sei sie nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Ihre Freunde versuchten sie aufzubauen, gaben aber nacheinander auf. Es schien kein Durchkommen zu ihr zu sein. Doch ja, sie bemühte sich, aber ihr Lächeln erreichte nicht ihre Augen. Mechanisch meisterte sie ihren Tagesablauf, braute Tränke, forschte und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Ständig dachte sie an ihn. Seit er gegangen war kamen manchmal Eulen von ihm, in denen er versuchte seine Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Doch Hermione liess es nicht zu, sie blockte ab in der Hoffung das er sich besinnen würde und zu ihr zurückkehren würde. In letzter Zeit häuften sich die Eulen, die Briefe, die sie nie beantwortete, wurden eindringlicher und persönlicher. Mit jeder Eule, die an ihr Fenster kratzte hatte sie Hoffung und gleichermassen Angst. Hoffung das er sie um Verzeihung bitten würde, Angst das es die Bitte um Auflösung ihrer Ehe sein sollte. Bis er der Brief von ihm kam. Er bat um ein Treffen an diesem kalten Dezembertag, einige Tage vor Weihnachten. Sie hatte solche Angst. Da sass sie nun auf der Bank, weinend um ihre Liebe und wartete.

_I've looked at life from both sides now,  
from win and lose, and still somehow  
it's life's illusions I recall.  
I really don't know life at all._

Er kam, sie sah in schon von weitem. Sie schloss ihre Augen, hatte nicht den Mut ihn anzusehen. Zu schmerzlich war für sie sein Anblick, der Anblick des Mannes den sie so sehr liebte. Noch ein paar Meter und er würde sie erreichen. Sie würde seine Stimme hören, seine Augen sehen. Sein schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich bei jedem Schritt im Wind, seine Schritte waren schnell.

Da stand er nun. Sein Atem bildetet kleine Wölkchen in der kalten Luft. Hermione öffnete die Augen und sah zu ihm herauf. Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch seine Stimme versagte. Sekunden wurden zu Stunden als Hermione die Worte hörte: „Verzeih!" und er auf die Knie sank und seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß legte.

Ende

**Räusper** das musste einfach raus, sonst wäre ich daran erstickt.

Ein kleines Review wäre nett.


End file.
